


The more the merrier

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Chris-centric, Dom Phichit Chulanont, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Chris, Switch Katsuki Yuuri, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Sub Chris begging to be cummed on. That's it, that's what this was supposed to be. But feelings and memories got in the way so now it has some kind of plot... Just read it!





	The more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth fill for Kinktober 2017!!! Yay! I hope I'll be able to keep writing a fic a day... 
> 
> This is also a fill for "Reverse week" on fanwriter.it  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole/Word count: 1309  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 15. Dom/Sub

Chris was kneeling on the floor, blindfold over his eyes, collar on his neck, a butt plug in his ass and a cock in his mouth while he had other two cocks in his hands.

He had no idea whose cock he was sucking anymore.

He had been in some kind of relationship with Viktor Nikiforov since they were sixteen and eighteen. They were friends with benefits, learning sex with each other, having their firsts together, making sweet love or fucking, having angry sex or victory sex depending on the mood.

They had never been in love, not with each other at least. They just trusted each other so much after a long time that when one day Viktor suggested he wanted to dom him, Chris had no hesitation about agreeing with him. They had learnt each other limits and they were capable of reading each other so well that they knew when something was wrong even before the other used his safeword.

But then… Then had come Yuri Katsuki. The little Japanese boy had charmed everyone at the banquet, especially Viktor. Chris had to admit he had fallen for the man just as much as Viktor while pole dancing with him half naked, but he said nothing to his friend.

They had stopped having sex after that. Chris had missed it. No one could dom him like Viktor could. No one else. He had tried going to a club but he had just freaked out and ran away only 10 minutes in.

That’s why he had charged his performance with all his repressed desires and adult eros.

Viktor had left, he had left to coach Yuri. Fled to Japan without a second thought and Chris was left with nothing. But then, then one day, after the Cup of China, Viktor and Yuri had come to him. Yuri, completely flushed and embarrassed, had looked shyly at him and asked if he wanted to be Viktor’s second sub. Apparently, Yuri was also a sub and had asked Viktor for a playmate.

Of course, Chris had no hesitation in agreeing to play with them. They had been in a relationship since then even if sometimes, Chris felt he was the “third wheel” he thoroughly enjoyed himself with the couple and Yuri was fun to play with.

It really had started as a joke when he had said that now that they were three they could ask another to join, but they had grinned and immediately begun to plan something.

It was at the end of the Gran Prix gala that they approached him. Phichit, Yuri and Viktor looked at him like he was a prey and they the predators. Even Yuri had his Eros expression on him.

They cornered him and he found himself agreeing to whatever they wanted.

Unexpectedly, Yuri was the more dominant one that time. It was his cock fucking his face, making him swallow him whole. He had no idea which one of the cocks in his hands was Viktor’s and what was Phichit, not until the Thai boy grabbed his hair and pulled him away from Yuri’s cock, folding himself and stealing his lips in a rough kiss whispering obscenities in his hear between a kiss and another.

Chris was so excited he was going crazy with lust, he was lost in the kiss he hadn’t realized his hands where now on his lap, straining not to touch his erection, he had not been told he could come yet, he had no memory of Viktor’s cock slipping from his fingers but he could hear Yuri and Viktor kissing and masturbating each other close by, their moans of pleasure intermingling with Chris’.

“Do you want to come Chris?” asked Viktor petting his head, suddenly close again. Other hands begun to play with his nipples, they must have been Yuri’s because both Phichit and Viktor were holding and tugging his hair. They knew what that did to him and they kept doing it.

Yuri’s lips latched on his right nipple while he kept tugging the other between his fingers. “Please” Chris begged them “Need it! Please!”

“What do you need Chris? Tell us” asked Phichit nibbling on his hearlobe.

Chris couldn’t think. “Come… need… to come… please” he begged.

He could practically hear the smirk in Yuri’s voice when he stopped lapping at his nipples to talk. “And how do you want to come Chris?”

“Need… something… need” he didn’t know anymore, he had too many fantasies involving the four of them “Need come… come on my face… then let me…” he moaned, Yuri had bit his nipple again and now Phichit had latched on the other one.

The twin pleasure was incredible and he forgot how to end that sentence, he was almost there, almost coming untouched, and then all pressure stopped and no one was touching him anymore.

A sob escaped him at the absence of stimulation. Someone removed the blindfold though and made him look up. It was Viktor, his eyes blown with lust but assuring himself that he was okay, Chris nodded and Viktor retreated.

Chris followed his eyes while Viktor straightened and begun pumping his cock in Chris’ direction. Only then he noticed the other two doing the same.

“Do you want our come slut?” asked Phichit in a rough voice. The younger skater was really good at this and Chris had found himself fascinated by him. The question was to be answered though.

Chris looked up, exposing his face to the three of them. “Yessss… Please masters” he begged one last time.

The words made the trick because suddenly the men were coming on him and Chris opened his mouth and closed his eyes to try and get as much come as he could in his mouth. He swallowed and licked his lips afterwards, the fact he had come on his face still, was turning him on even more, he knew he was close, if he could just…

“Touch yourself”

“Make yourself come”

“Now Chris!”

He had no idea of whom had said what, too lost in his pleasure, he grabbed his cock and it only took a couple of strokes before he was coming, shouting his pleasure.

Afterwards, he was a quivering mess on the floor, blissful in his own mental space, almost unaware of what was going on around him. Three pairs of arms maneuvered him in a more comfortable position. Someone was petting him, telling him what a good boy he was, another one was cleaning him up and the other was massaging his legs, a bit cramped after staying so long on his knees.

The one that was cleaning him, removed the buttplug from his ass and come flowed out making him gasp and quiver under the touch of the cloth cleaning him up. Shame… he had wanted to keep their essence from the previous fucking a little while longer.

He was beginning to have clearer thoughts now, coming back to reality and the aches of his body. But they were taking care of him, he felt safe, so he fell asleep in their embrace.

When he woke up the next day, the first thing he noticed was that he was on a bed, and there was only one person snuggled up to him. Curious to see who it was, Chris turned around to find Phichit’s lovely face scrunching up, waking up from a dream. He looked so different than the dom from the night before, so sweet and innocent. Chris found himself smiling.

He could get used to waking up to Phichit’s face in the morning and maybe, they could have fun on their own. He could totally see himself trusting the Thai man with himself like he had done with Viktor all those years before. Maybe, if Phichit wanted, Chris could become a coach too. Phichit’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! If you find any mistakes point them out please! I'm italian!


End file.
